


自闭锅盖青年不会梦见露胸装老师

by MayCyan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayCyan/pseuds/MayCyan
Summary: 标题捏他自青春猪头少年。cp是方舟企划世界观下的艾玛，退伍工程兵艾德x游戏制作人麻吉，体格差年下师徒壮汉受。无关紧要的小设定：麻吉在床上屁话一堆。是陷没乳首。





	自闭锅盖青年不会梦见露胸装老师

对艾德蒙斯而言，性这种东西并不是必需品，他对此没有多大兴趣，也没有觉得自己是个性欲很强的人。还在军队的时候，目击到同僚之间的一些“互动”，他也不觉得自己有特别强烈的反应。他偶尔也会怀疑自己是不是所谓的性冷淡者。

当然，以上种种正经本分在他和玛吉奥同居之后全部都被证明只是男人的虚伪。他不止一次在捏着玛吉奥的腰时这么想，原来自己还是可以硬起来的。不过也不会想太久，因为玛吉奥要是察觉到他在走神就会立刻“啧”一声，骂他“没吃饭啊”，让他只能认命埋头苦干。

天知道事情到底是怎么变成这样的！

退伍之后并不想回到那个把自己作为父亲替代品而不是一个独立的人的家中，他来到了陌生的城市。有机师的手艺并不愁吃饭，可当地有当地的规矩，在没经过当地黑手党的渠道私自做义体生意，被狠狠教训了一顿之后，他在倒在狭窄肮脏的小巷里，心里说不上是什么感受，只是觉得自己这辈子很不值。

而后，他听见踏着雨水前来的脚步声。

——那便是所有故事的开始，男人捡到了受伤的困兽，此后就像是所有的童话故事一样……

……不，并不是，哪个世界都没有这种童话故事！

艾德蒙斯还记得他们住在一个屋檐下很久之后的某一天，喝醉了酒的玛吉奥把他按在沙发上，他本来都以为自己要失身了，但真没想到玛吉奥居然俯下身去舔他，然后坐在了他身上。

然后就没有然后了。接下来就是每个雄性生物都办得到的事。

“哔哔哔哔，哔哔哔哔，哔哔哔哔”  
“哔哔哔哔，哔哔哔哔，哔哔哔哔哔”  
“哔哔哔哔，哔哔哔哔，哔哔哔哔哔”

“……”烦躁地睁开眼睛，瞥见电子钟上明晃晃的01:32分，艾德蒙斯此刻的心情非常简单，仨字形容，想杀人。

这个朴实的愿望在他打开门看见比他高出大半个头的长发男人后，一腔怒火毫不意外地从胸腔直往下冲，还在酝酿这个时候应该说什么，男人长腿一迈抢进屋来，低头含住他的嘴唇，艾德蒙斯从善如流地按住他的后脑勺，还不忘关好门，便拥住他倒在对成年男人来说并不宽广的单人床上。

差不多一分钟后，交换了彼此气息的两人才微微分开，玛吉奥下意识地舔舔嘴唇，舌头也同时碰到了艾德蒙斯半开的唇缝。艾德蒙斯微微一愣，发现自己已经没那么生气了，随即认命地叹了口气：“老师，现在是凌晨一点半。”

“你少跟我来这套！”玛吉奥说着咬了他一口，边毫不掩饰地磨蹭他的下身，隔着睡裤感受到同样的温度与感触，便知道这小子没他看上去那样生气。

忍住了再次叹气的冲动，艾德蒙斯腰部施力翻转过来，将玛吉奥压在身下，刚才的“厮打”中他那件碍事的长风衣已经被拽下来，孤单寂寞冷地和地垫作伴，接下来就容易很多。能够在某个特定对象的面前完全放纵自我的感觉也让他有些飘飘然，他二话不说，从名存实亡的裤子拉链中将玛吉奥的下身解放出来，一边含住他耀武扬威的男性象征，一边把长着些茧子的手伸到他后方。玛吉奥在略微刺痛的异物感中小声哼了一声，却也被前方潮湿温暖的快感带走了注意力，毕竟身上这个是最熟悉他身体的人，很快便以合适的力道进行扩张，稍有些粗糙的摩擦让他承受不住。勉强从地上摸出电子烟，颤抖着手刚打开开关要咬在嘴边时，就被对方毫不留情地抠挖着全身上下最敏感的一处，狭小的宿舍内只听得见不言而喻的水声和他自己突然变调的喘息声，陌生的环境让他居然有些……害羞。他竟然也会有这种情绪，这倒是很新奇的体验。

就在他有一搭没一搭地走神时，临近释放的下体突然一凉，还没等他感到失落，令他欣喜的冲击，和被填满的愉悦便随之而来。艾德蒙斯几乎是在进入的同时再次含住他的嘴唇，口中略带腥咸的味道报复性地搅入玛吉奥的唇舌，也吞下了他沙哑的呻吟声。摸到他攥紧的指间，关掉电子烟开关将其扔到一旁的同时也找回了刚才的那股邪火，快速地挺动腰身，感受着他仿佛是为自己打造的柔软紧致的湿滑内里，这期间玛吉奥那根长相颇为狰狞但失去抚慰的肉棒，正可怜巴巴地磨蹭着艾德蒙斯的腹肌，前端颤巍巍地吐出透明的液体。然而艾德蒙斯并没这么好心眼去安慰它——男人在床上总是有些恶劣的。他反而是放开了玛吉奥的嘴唇，转而摩擦他的耳畔，手也不老实地玩弄起玛吉奥那手感颇好，肌肉紧实弹性俱佳的圆润臀部来。

“老师……”艾德蒙斯一边舔弄他的耳廓，轻吮他的耳垂，同时低声唤他，熟悉的温暖气息喷在耳朵上，那处很快地泛起血色，手中的触感也让他把持不住。玛吉奥这人什么德行他门清，他骚，自己不能强装柳下惠，得迎着他撩，不然制不住他。果然这样磨蹭玩弄了一会，玛吉奥就被撩得开始挂不住了，虽然躲着他的嘴唇，下身却还因为不满足而迎合他的频率。

“唔，别那么弄……都哪学来的，”埋怨的成分不是很大，沙哑的烟嗓里透着股媚劲儿，玛吉奥被弄得还是有点来气，伸手在他屁股上拍了一把，“别光顾着玩，嗯……使点劲！”

“……”是个男人在床上被另一半说这种话都忍不了，果不其然，艾德蒙斯一听这话，饶是他本身不属于容易发脾气的那种人，心里也忍不住冒火，心说这个男人总是有这种刚刚好挠到他生气的点并且在上面撩拨的能力，也不打算给他面子了，双手改为抓住那双肌肉结实的长腿压得更加往下，要不是玛吉奥改行之前做体力工作比较多，被他这么接近对折着还真不一定受得了。

“那行，Mag。”艾德蒙斯声线低沉，似有阴云鼓动，他咬了一口玛吉奥的耳垂，抽动的速度马上就不一样了。偏偏玛吉奥就吃这一套，和他温存是很有情趣，不过对他而言还是被粗暴一点地对待比较爽。

“你，嗯……你这不是、能行吗……”因为不间断地冲击，玛吉奥很难说出一句完整的话，他现在倒是很庆幸艾德蒙斯没有上来就怼着他的G点干，不然真的受不了，像现在这样只是擦过那一点的抽插都让他有些适应不能。偏过头，喉咙里挤出断断续续的呻吟声，他这人说来也奇怪，对性事好像是完全不排斥的，嘴又贱，爱说些什么“你是不是不行”“会不会啊”“腰上都没点劲的吗”这种听了就让人火大的骚话，但真要被干起来，又会不太愿意完全陷入那种汹涌的情欲中，自己跟自己较劲，典型的死鸭子嘴硬。

艾德蒙斯自然也是很清楚这一点的。他抚上玛吉奥健硕的胸肌，下身不留情面地深入浅出，将他插得断断续续的喘息中都带上甜腻的味道，同时揉弄着手中丰满但不绵软的肌肉，在玛吉奥的乳晕处逡巡。他知道玛吉奥可受不了这个，一般人的乳头就普通地凸起，但玛吉奥的是陷在乳晕里，被埋起来的特殊结构，因此还要敏感一些。光是被隔着乳晕揉搓，就让他马眼中流出了更多粘液，连带着阴茎也硬挺了些许。感受到他的呼吸陡然变得粗重，艾德蒙斯就知道是时候了。他低头用舌尖挑开其中一道小缝，舔舐着玛吉奥的乳尖，另一侧则是直接用指尖撑开，沿着缝隙摩挲。果然，玛吉奥刚开始就反应颇大地整个人都弹动了一下，后穴明显收紧，搞得艾德蒙斯都含着他的乳头闷哼一声，差点没死他身上。

“唔……！你给我……撒开……”玛吉奥完全失去了刚才的嚣张气焰，此刻颤抖着去推艾德蒙斯的头，眼角已经沁出生理性泪水，沿着他阳刚的面庞滑落到枕头里，嘴角也有来不及吞咽的口水，整个人看上去完全被情欲的浪潮吞噬，也推不开艾德蒙斯，更像是按着他的头往自己胸上凑。口中的话也根本不成完整的句子，吐出口的全是嗯嗯啊啊的无意识呻吟。

此时玛吉奥的乳尖已经完全从缝隙中伸展出来，挺立在空气里……虽然总有一边在艾德蒙斯嘴里吧，但是他已经顾不上这个了。因为除了乳尖，他吐着腺液的粗壮肉根在艾德蒙斯精健的腹肌上摩擦，搞得艾德蒙斯也黏答答的，发出湿黏的水声。被干到柔软的后穴中，艾德蒙斯还技巧性地划着圈研磨他最脆弱的那一点，他屁股都被磨得麻痒。

“嗯……Ev……”他终于败下阵来，小声哀求道，“差不多了、吧……别弄了……”

从善如流地放过被他玩肿了一圈的乳头，艾德蒙斯撑起身，满意地看着身下人一塌糊涂的表情。像这样征服一个强壮的男人所带来的满足感是难以言喻的。对方确实动不动就爱嘴贱，可即便如此，对艾德蒙斯而言，前后的反差感也只能让他笑着摇头，并不会真的动肝火。再者说，被操弄成现在这幅可怜模样的玛吉奥，的确很可爱。

有意和他一起达到顶峰，艾德蒙斯开始认真地大开大合地干他，不再吊着他就是不操他最想要的那一处。玛吉奥被这突如其来的刺激弄得呻吟中都带上了哭腔，听起来居然有点可怜。他想要求饶，但是艾德蒙斯连这个机会都不给他，毫无人性地，甚至可以说是凶狠地侵犯着他。玛吉奥呜咽着，试图绞紧他来阻止他的动作，这当然是半点用处也没有，除了让自己的身体更加真实地感受艾德蒙斯的形状与大小之外。世界都远去了，现在他能感受到的，只有艾德蒙斯。

他扒住艾德蒙斯后背的手也收紧了，好像是想要和他贴合得更紧一些。面对年长恋人这种少有的撒娇小动作，艾德蒙斯自然心也化了，他低下头，在他们达到高潮的瞬间吻住玛吉奥的双唇，将对方的呻吟尽数吞下，同时也释放在玛吉奥体内，感受着对方颤抖着，肉棒勃动着在他们之间一股一股地流出精液。

艾德蒙斯终于舍得放开他，边伸手给他撸干净，边用半硬的肉棒轻轻在他体内抽动，被强行延长了余韵的玛吉奥自然又是被欺负到说不出话，没有反抗能力。而在察觉到某人蠢蠢欲动，并不是要老实地结束这场情事时，睫毛上还挂着小颗泪珠的他难以置信地看向年轻的恋人。

“你……可以了吧！咱们就到这儿吧！这都几点……呃！”

“老师，您进我屋的时候就该想到这一层了。”

简单粗暴地打断玛吉奥爽完就打算逃跑的念头，艾德蒙斯脸上挂着灿烂的微笑，不由分说地将他拖进新一轮战斗中。

【本回完】


End file.
